Una decisión que cambia
by ForeverRookie
Summary: Ambientado en el séptimo año en Hogwarts, Hermione decide pasar un año de escuela diferente y disfrutar de cosas a las que jamás prestó atención y por cosas me refiero a personas, situaciones y costumbres. Será lento pero acompáñame mientras se desarrolla a ver cómo nos va.


Primero que todo, todos los personajes de la historia pertenecen a JKR y a la Warner.

Segundo, esta historia aparece en un día en el que no se me ocurre qué otra cosa hacer para pasar el día y espero poder sacar algo que alguien pueda considerar bueno.

Tercero, es una historia f/f, si te molesta este contenido puedes parar de leer. Coloco rating M porque en algún momento lo será y no estoy familiarizada aún con el Publisher de la página, pero por ahora se mantiene apta para todo público. Además está ambientada en el último año de Hogwarts por tanto todos los personajes nombrados son mayores de edad e incluí a Cho porque bueno era la idea principal, Hermione no puede salir con gente idiota, me niego.

Creo que es todo lo que debe ser explicado, acepto sugerencias y cualquier clase de reviews si quieres expresar algo. Aquí vamos.

Hermione lo consideraba increíble, había pasado un año viajando con sus mejores amigos por el mundo tratando de destruir al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y pasando cualquier clase de peligros, viendo morir gente muy querida, sobrevivido a la guerra, perdido y recuperado a sus padres y su primer baño en una tina caliente como Merlín manda tiene que ser en la escuela.

Porque sí, Hermione volvió a la escuela. También lo hicieron Harry y Ron, después de todo necesitan su título de Hogwarts para cualquier cosa que quieran hacer fuera de Gran Bretaña.

Hermione no, ella volvió porque cree que siempre puede aprender algo nuevo. Y a decir verdad, quiere pasar un año tranquila sin preocuparse por la reconstrucción y todo lo que necesitaba ser arreglado luego de la guerra. Y ahora que ya tuvo un vistazo de lo que es ser adulta decidió que este año será todo lo adolescente que alguien puede ser y va a disfrutar realmente su último año de escuela.

Luego de su muy relajante baño baja a la Sala Común de Griffyndor a encontrarse con Harry, Ron y Ginny, no tanto a Ron como a los otros dos, después de todo le dijo antes de iniciar el curso que solo podrían ser amigos alegando que lo último que necesita este año es un compromiso (con alguien como él), claro, esta última parte no se la mencionó al pelirrojo.

-Hola, chicos- Dice la castaña dejándose caer al lado de Harry.

-¿qué tal, Herm? Saliste casi corriendo después de la cena- Dice Ginny con curiosidad.

-Sí, es que recordé la súper tina del baño de prefectos y corrí a darme un baño de espumas- Contesta la interrogada con cara de ensoñación.

-¡Ah! Yo también me merezco uno-Dice Ron, saltando y se dirige a la escaleras que dan a su habitación.

Los otros tres se le quedan viendo con cara de sorpresa pero pronto Hermione comenta mirando hacia la salida del retrato de la Dama Gorda:

-Parvati se ve muy bien este año, ¿No?- suelta al aire.

-Siempre se ha visto bien, Herm.- Dice Harry mientras Ginny le da una mirada gélida, seguía sin hacerle la gracia la chica india después del baile de 4to año-Pero no tan bien como tú, mi pelirroja favorita- Dice mirando a su novia para salir del paso.

-Seguramente sí, pero no lo había notado antes-vuelve a comentar la chica dorada.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Herm? No me digas que te gusta Parvati- Pregunta Ginny volteando también a ver a la chica de la que hablan.

-No, gustarme, así gustarme, no. Pero sí está de muy bien ver.-Dice mientras voltea a ver a sus amigos y le quita importancia al asunto.

-Si lo que buscas es chicas, deja que entres mañana al gran comedor, todas las de mi curso y las del suyo están aquí este año y varias están muy lindas hasta las Greengrass y la Parkinson parece que se metieron al Spa de San Mungo en vacaciones-Dice Ginny sonriendo ya relajada, después de todo ella cree que a Hermione le falta conocer a alguien y ella VAa ayudar.

-Yo no busco chicas, Ginny. Solo decía… En fin, este año sí hay Quidditch ¿van a participar?-Dice la castaña un poco sonrojada buscando cambiar de tema, cosa que logra y así pasan la noche hasta la hora de dormir.

Así pasan los días en Hogwarts y Ginny más atenta que sus compañeros descubre varias veces a Hermione mirando a una que otra chica pero se fija en que la que más llama la atención de la castaña es cierta Ravenclaw de cabello negro y ojos achinados. Lo que hace que la pequeña Weasley sonría en comprensión, ideando un plan para ella "perfecto".

Al día siguiente y ya con su plan en mente, la pequeña Weasley llega tarde al Gran Comedor y se sienta al lado de su amiga en la mesa Griffyndor.

-Hey Herm, creo que se te cayó esto-Dándole un pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

-No creo que sea mío, pero déjame ver-Dice la nombrada, tomándolo de la mano de la otra.

-Hola, Hermione.

-Cho C.

Asombrada, voltea a ver hacia la mesa Ravenclaw hasta ubicar a la supuesta remitente del mensaje y la ve tranquila, riendo y conversando con sus compañeras. Decide que bueno, ya que le escribió, se tomará la molestia de contestar y ver qué necesita la morena de ella, esperando que no sea algo relacionado con Harry. Y ante ese pensamiento se fastidió un poco sin prestar atención al por qué.

-Hola, Cho. ¿Cómo te está yendo?

-H. Granger.

Encanta el pergamino y lo hace aparecer en la mesa Ravenclaw justo en frente de Cho, pero decide no dale demasiada importancia y continúa hablando y comiendo así que no nota la cara de sorpresa y la mirada de la chica buscándola en su mesa para comprobar que está ahí.

-Todo bien, Hermione, o tan bien como puede ir. Un poco sorprendida por tu mensaje pero gracias. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-C. Chang.

Hermione noto el cambio de firma pero pensó que no era importante, tal vez escribió rápido por estas acompañada. Se queda un poco pensativa y Harry lo nota.

-Herm ¿qué te pasa? No me digas que piensas en deberes tan temprano-Le dice el moreno riendo.

-Nada, nada, solo esto-Y le pasa el trozo de pergamino al chico que lo lee y frunce el ceño.

-¿Le escribiste a Cho? – Pregunta su amigo.

-No, bueno, sí pero porque ella me escribió- dice un poco sonrojada.

-Uhm, te gusta- Dice Harry, el chico conoce demasiado bien a su amiga y sabe que no se sonroja de la nada a menos que sea atrapada.

-¿Te molesta?-Pregunta resignada- Porque si te molesta no le respondo mas.

-¿Molestarme?-Con extrañes.-¡Ah! No, Mione. Eso no tenía futuro y además estoy con mi pelirroja. Escríbele, seguro te va mejor que a mi, parece que este año no llora tanto-Dice medio en broma medio en serio.

-Está bien, pero no lo comentes, no quiero que Ron empiece a fastidiarme de una vez.- Dice la castaña, volviendo a su pergamino.

-¿Por qué la sorpresa? No creo que este sea el primer mensaje del curso, he visto bastante gente mirándote con ojos de borrego enamorado ;-)

-H. Granger.

-Es broma, es broma. Solo se me salió.

-H. Granger.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Borrego enamorado? ¿Y has visto muchos? No me digas que eres uno de esos porque ahí sí me sorprendo mucho.

Por cierto, no me sorprende el mensaje, me sorprende quien lo envía aunque creo que me agrada.

-C. Chang.

Hermione se sorprende y le pasa el pergamino a Ginny que lo lee con sorpresa.

-Cho… ¿Cho está coqueteando conmigo?-Preguntan con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Ay! Granger, están coqueteando contigo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

-No, no. Yo solita puedo, lo último que necesito es gente dándome ideas, ya con las mías tengo.-Dice esto colorada.-Me voy a mi clase.

No coincidieron en el Gran Comedor sino hasta la cena y por supuesto, Hermione no se iba a poner a enviar mensajitos durante sus clases.

-Hey, disculpa la tardanza, estuve full.

¿Por qué te sorprenderías mucho si yo fuera uno de esos? Que no lo soy, por cierto.

Este año te ves muy bien y te aseguro que he mejorado mucho en gustos desde Ronald.

-H. Granger.

Cho toma el nuevo pergamino en su mesa, un poco curiosa, pensó que Hermione no le respondería debido a su mensaje del desayuno.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Sabes qué? Nunca esperé un cumplido de la chica dorada y de hielo Granger, pero gracias.

¿Ronald Weasley? ¿Ya no están saliendo? Diría que me sorprende pero jamás pensé que ustedes hicieran pareja.

C. Chang.

-¡Ah! ¿No? Y ¿Con quién piensas que yo haría pareja?

Tú sabes, solo para saber que estamos en la misma sintonía ;-)

-H. Granger.

-¡Ay! Granger, no me hagas elegirte pareja que me veo obligada a limitar mis opciones y luego vas a tener tú que dedicarte a probar las que yo elija.

-C. Chang.

-¡Jajaja! Eso suena como un reto, pero tranquila, yo solita puedo aunque igual puedo probar lo que tú elijas.

-H. Granger.

-Tal vez si es un reto, pero ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo entrenamiento.

Pecaré de confiada, pero ¿quieres verme mañana después? Es sábado y ya hice los deberes de la semana.

-C. Chang.

Hermione levanta la mirada y ve a todos lados, esto parece una cita y ella no está muy segura de saber comportare en una cita. Aun así, escribe.

-Está bien, te espero en la gradas después de tu entrenamiento.

Dulces sueños.

-H. Granger.

Y con eso la castaña vuelve a la conversación de los chicos, que, como no, iba sobre el inicio de temporada del Quidditch.


End file.
